The Dreamer
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: Linda Flynn never met Lawrence Fletcher, and neither ever moved to Danville. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro never crossed her street to greet the neighbors. Baljeet Rai never met Buford Van Stomm. Django Brown never painted a desert. Vanessa never saw her father's inventions as evil. Phineas never met Ferb. …until now. Obviously AU.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: **Linda Flynn never met Lawrence Fletcher, and neither ever moved to Danville. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro never crossed her street to greet the neighbors. Baljeet Rai never met Buford Van Stomm. Django Brown never painted a desert. Vanessa never saw her father's inventions as evil. Phineas never met Ferb. …until now. Obviously AU.

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa (possible background Candace/Jeremy), minor Linda/Lawrence

**RATING: **T mostly due to paranoia and (possible) events

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED "Phineas and Ferb", YOU WOULD ALL KNOW IT BY NOW._

**A/N: Went to my brother graduation, heard a song, my mind matched profiles from "Phineas and Ferb", and then…ping! Had to sit through the rest of the ceremony before I could come home and create an outline/note-thingy. My mind was going a mile a minute by the time I got back to my computer. **

**But anyway, chapters 1-7 are background type dealios. This chapter (AKA the Prologue) is a general background, and then chapter 2 starts the personal backgrounds for each character. NOTE: PERSONAL BACKGROUNDS ARE NOT IN ORDER OF A CHARACTER'S IMPORTANCE TO THE STORY! **(On that that note, only the main characters get background chapters, well, with one half-exception…)** I'm working off a song (called "The Dreamer", hence the title), and the character's are in order of the lyrics, not their importance. Oh, and all chapter titles will in-some-way-shape-or-form be taken from the song. **

**Enjoy!**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

Before she became the (semi)famous pop star Lindana, Linda Flynn had gone to a Love Handël concert. She had been hoping that she could have found a date, but she hadn't.

She would never know that only ten feet separated her from a young man who felt almost exactly same way.

-PnF-

One day, Lindana bumped into a man just after her diva tantrum. The man, a computer engineer named Kylion Clark, kindly offered a handkerchief when he saw that she was crying.

Seven months later, Linda Flynn married Kylion Clark. They were happily married for five years until Kylion was killed in an accident where he worked, leaving Linda Flynn the single mother of a four year old daughter, Candace, and a six month old son, Phineas.

Linda Flynn lived with her parents for the next fifteen years.

-PnF-

Lawrence Fletcher had once gone to a Love Handël concert. He had enjoyed it, yes, but all the same, he felt as if something were…missing.

He would never know that a mere three meters away, a young lady was had very similar thoughts.

-PnF-

When visiting Cardiff one day, Lawrence bumped into a woman who he would have difficulty properly describing for the next six years. But when asked, he knew he could always say that Mia Stone had green hair.

They were the unknowing victims of a blind date between mutual friends, yet that didn't stop them from clicking once they got to know each other. They were wed a year later to the day. Their son, Frank, was born only eleven months later.

Mia gave him the nickname "Ferb" when he was four, coming up with it as she left for work. It would end up being the last thing she gave him before she was killed in a car crash due to a drunk driver.

Ferb rarely talked at all for the next thirteen years.

-PnF-

One day, a six year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had half a mind to go see what the kids across the street where doing. However, her mother's cautioning against crossing the street alone held her back. She would never get the chance to go and see who lived there, because Isabella and Vivian moved to Danville only a week later

Isabella would never know that if she had crossed the street, she would have made a new friend, as well having learned a valuable lesson.

-PnF-

Baljeet Rai was quite timid as a child. This led him to only going outside at very specific times, when it was least likely that he would bump into someone else his own age who might not share the same viewpoints.

He would never know that if he had just gone outside five minutes earlier, he would have formed a somewhat strange but strong friendship with the 'neighborhood bully'.

-PnF-

Buford Van Stomm was often seen as mean, but no one knew that that 'meanness' came from loneliness born from a lack of anyone his own age to hang out with. As such, he quickly became known as a bully, and, as a teenager, a punk.

He never would know that had he altered his 'patrol route' as a child, he would have made a lasting friendship with a 'nerd'.

-PnF-

Django Brown was the son of an artist, so, as such; he became fairly talented at art at a young age. One day he painted a picture for his father. Although he had wished it was bigger, he had no idea how to do so.

Never once did the thought to paint the desert by the art museum using his dad's old exhibit in a replica of his original drawing only on a much greater scale cross his mind.

-PnF-

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was a rather bright child, so she never did understand why her dad's inventions always blew up. All she knew was that he was her father, even if her parents were divorced.

So instead of ever thinking about 'busting' him because he was 'evil', she became rather interested in literature; specifically, poetry.

-PnF-

None of them would ever meet until they were all young adults, and even that would be an accident.

However, there are those who would argue that it was fate.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: ...I need to build a device that lets you connect your brain to a computer so that I could write these things faster…**

**Reviews are feedback, and feedback is love! So share the love please! Offynon out! **


	2. The Poet

**SUMMARY: **Linda Flynn never met Lawrence Fletcher, and neither ever moved to Danville. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro never crossed her street to greet the neighbors. Baljeet Rai never met Buford Van Stomm. Django Brown never painted a desert. Vanessa never saw her father's inventions as evil. Phineas never met Ferb. …until now. Obviously AU.

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa (possible background Candace/Jeremy), minor Linda/Lawrence

**RATING: **T mostly due to paranoia and (possible) events

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED "Phineas and Ferb", YOU WOULD ALL KNOW IT BY NOW._

**A/N: Alright… We've done the general background, and this starts the individual backgrounds. First up…Vanessa.**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was fifteen when she entered and subsequently won her first writing contest. For the next two years, she wrote as much as she could, and with all the contests she competed in, she had nearly $1,000 in winnings by the time she entered college.

However, it was in college that her writing really took off, especially her poetry. She had quickly become known as one of the students who wasn't the most likely to be ready for a night out hitting the town, but not because she wasn't sociable. No, her status in college was because she had become known as the girl who, if she had a new story or poem idea, she would stop doing everything else, except when she was in class, and write down her idea.

Vanessa was only nineteen when she was first published. After submitting to a contest in a writer's magazine, the poem she had sent in won, and it was featured in the next month's edition.

This caught the eye of more than one publisher, and it was shortly after her twenty-first birthday that her first book came out. A collection of her poems and short stories written under her penname, the newly christened Vanessa Darkheart quickly became well known.

Over the course of the next seven and a half years, she had four more books published; all of them matching the same in the fact that each wasn't really a novel so much as a collection of works. Even so, Vanessa's popularity, especially amongst high school and college aged students, soared.

So much so that she was getting sick of not being able to go anywhere without almost always attracting a bit of a crowd. In fact, Vanessa was trying to arrange a vacation for herself, so that she could get away from all the attention.

Her only problem was trying to figure out where she wanted to go. Part of her wanted to go to Germany, in part because that was where her dad was born, but another part of her mind wanted to go to Britain. Vanessa would adamantly deny it if asked by anyone other than her parents, but she had a bit of a thing for England.

"_So, have you figured out where you're going to go yet, honey?" _

Vanessa sighed into the phone. "Not yet, Mom. It's just so hard to decide on one place, you know?"

"_Then_ _why don't you take a long enough vacation to go both places, Ness?"_

Vanessa instantly brightened. "Great idea, Mom! Why didn't I think about that?"

"_Because you've been too busy fretting over where to go."_

"Rub it in why don't you," Vanessa said with a laugh. "Thanks for the help, Mom. I have a book signing I need to get to now though, ok? I'll call you later. Love both you and Dad."

"_I'll pass along the message. Love you too honey. Bye."_

"Bye." Vanessa smiled, and not just for the cameras. There were reasons she loved her mother, and Charlene's ability to reason was one of them. The fact that her parents were able to be friends even after they got divorced also helped. For all of them.

-PnF-

Vanessa sighed as she looked out of her apartment window, but this time in relief. She had just finished scheduling her vacation, and now she was all set for two weeks in Britain and then two weeks in Germany in only six days. All that was left to do was pack and make sure her manager knew that she would not be available for anything business related for the next month.

Vanessa grimaced at the thought of having to convince Kenny that she was taking a month long total vacation. He always seemed to think that she should be able to integrate pleasure and work together. This time, however, she was going to put her foot down. She needed a vacation from the hustle and bustle of her career.

And if Kenny was going to argue with her on this, she would just take the cell phone that he _didn't _have her number to and not check her work email until she got home. Her family knew her personal information, and they would be the only people Vanessa was going to be willing to talk to on vacation.

And nothing was going to make her change her mind on that.

-PnF-

"_Flight 132 to Britain now boarding at Gate 2. Flight 132 to Britain now boarding at Gate 2."_

Vanessa smiled as she placed her bags on the conveyor belt and went through the pre-flight process, even if it made her feel as if she was being processed for something. She was just glad that she was leaving the insanity of her career behind her for a month.

Really, she should have taken a vacation years ago.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: No, not all my chapters are going to be this short. But these are background chapters, so they won't be getting longer until chapter 9 or so. Possibly chapter 8, but I don't really know. Chapter 8 is a variable at the moment, and will continue to be one until it's been written. **

**Leave your comments in the form of a review please! Offynon out!**


	3. The Painter

**SUMMARY:**Linda Flynn never met Lawrence Fletcher, and neither ever moved to Danville. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro never crossed her street to greet the neighbors. Baljeet Rai never met Buford Van Stomm. Django Brown never painted a desert. Vanessa never saw her father's inventions as evil. Phineas never met Ferb. …until now. Obviously AU.

**PAIRINGS:**Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa (possible background Candace/Jeremy), minor Linda/Lawrence

**RATING:**T mostly due to paranoia and (possible) events

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED "Phineas and Ferb", YOU WOULD ALL KNOW IT BY NOW._

**A/N: Now, a character I had never even thought of attempting to write before… Django Brown.**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

Django Brown had always wanted to make a work of art on a comparable scale to his father. And after he had worked up the courage to give his father the painting her made when he was eleven, he was encouraged to make his art however he wanted.

So Django keep making his works gradually bigger and bigger. It wasn't until his senior year of high school, however, that he really discovered where his talent shone the brightest. His school had been asked by the town to have the art students paint a mural on the side of the supermarket, and Django had been one of the students to volunteer.

While some of the other volunteers had been planning out how they were going to their section of the wall, Django had just set himself up and started painting, letting the art take shape as he worked. It didn't take long for the other students to stop what they were doing as he painted.

About half an hour later the rest of the students forced themselves to get back to their own painting, but with less enthusiasm than before. However, they did give Django more room than they ended up getting for their pieces.

Django never noticed. However, other people did, and soon word spread that Django Brown was very good when it came to murals, and soon enough a few people had asked him to paint their fences and such.

As the years passed, he was able to make more and more of a name for himself. So much so that he started getting contracts offered to him if he would paint one of his murals for someone. And it offered a pretty nice paycheck, too.

Still, it came as a surprise to him when, about three months after his twenty-fourth birthday, he was offered a job painting a wall in Britain. None of his other jobs had taken him out of state, let alone out of the US. Still, it was a job, and the person offering would pay the travel fees too.

Django leapt at the chance.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: Yes, it's shorter, but it's also my first time writing Django. He's not exactly one of the stars of the show, after all.**

**Spare a review, gov'ner? (I'm hyper and tired; not the best combo.) Offynon out!**


End file.
